Neosho County, Kansas
Neosho County (standard abbreviation: NO) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 16,512. The county seat is Erie. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1998, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.92%) is land and (or 1.08%) is water. Adjacent counties * Allen County (north) * Bourbon County (northeast) * Crawford County (east) * Labette County (south) * Montgomery County (southwest) * Wilson County (west) * Woodson County (northwest) Demographics Map of Neosho County (map legend)]] As of the census of 2000, there were 16,997 people, 6,739 households, and 4,683 families residing in the county. The population density was 30 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 7,461 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.90% White, 0.87% Black or African American, 0.98% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.05% from other races, and 1.86% from two or more races. 2.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,739 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 25.40% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,167, and the median income for a family was $38,532. Males had a median income of $26,906 versus $19,387 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,539. About 10.00% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.60% of those under age 18 and 10.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Chanute, 9,043 * Erie, 1,173 * St. Paul, 653 * Thayer, 499 * Galesburg, 149 * Stark, 105 * Earlton, 80 Unincorporated places * Kimball * Leanna (on Allen County line) * Morehead * Odense * Rollin * Shaw * South Mound * Urbana Townships Neosho County is divided into twelve townships. The city of Chanute is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Canville || 10525 || || 571 || 5 (12) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.34% || |- | Centerville || 12375 || || 564 || 5 (12) || 123 (48) || 1 (0) || 0.93% || |- | Chetopa || 12975 || || 894 || 7 (19) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.40% || |- | Erie || 21525 || || 1,524 || 12 (32) || 123 (47) || 1 (1) || 1.17% || |- | Grant || 27800 || || 384 || 3 (8) || 125 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Ladore || 37600 || || 401 || 3 (9) || 121 (47) || 3 (1) || 2.69% || |- | Lincoln || 40875 || || 345 || 3 (7) || 123 (47) || 2 (1) || 1.29% || |- | Mission || 47250 || || 927 || 8 (20) || 119 (46) || 5 (2) || 3.97% || |- | Shiloh || 65300 || || 297 || 2 (6) || 125 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.25% || |- | Tioga || 70650 || || 885 || 8 (21) || 109 (42) || 1 (1) || 1.21% || |- | Walnut Grove || 75175 || || 338 || 3 (7) || 125 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |} Education Unified school districts * Erie-Galesburg USD 101 (Web site), serves the communities of Erie, Galesburg, Stark. * Cherokee USD 247 (Web site), serves primarily portions of Crawford and Cherokee counties, but also includes small portions of Labette and Neosho counties. * Chanute USD 413 (Web site) * Chetopa-St. Paul USD 505 (Web site) * Cherryvale-Thayer USD 447 (Web site) See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ; Official * Neosho County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Neosho County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Neosho County, Kansas Category:Established in 1861